Operation: Zombie Season 1
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Season Premiere! A Soldier and his Squad fight against the undead to survive in the apocalypse. How will he fare with mutants, other survivors, and the dead? Find out as they go through hell and struggle to see if they can survive and stop this epidemic. Featuring HTF & OC Characters. Episode 1: The Outbreak is Now Out!


**Well Everyone, Here it is. The story that you've been all waiting for…. Operation: Zombie! I want to thank all of you authors for submitting your OC's for survivors and Mutated Zombies. I love them. All the characters are selected with the Happy Tree Friend and my OC characters as well. Now let's get on with Episode One shall we?**

**Episode 1: The Outbreak**

Blackness begins to evaporate away as the scene opens up to a desert with the sun, beaming its rays down onto the dry land as the little critters of scorpions to animals like snakes, roaming through the land. Then a sound broke through the silence of the deserted place. Wind being slammed against the metallic whirling blades of a military helicopter passing on by. A Mi-17 copter heading towards the destination of a town as inside of the chopper, the soldiers are sitting down, strapped and focused on their objectives and moving side to side as the copter shook. They all were in silence and checking their guns, the ammo, knives, and other instruments for danger up ahead. One of the soldiers, a commander who recently been promoted from his rank after saving his team and risking his life to capture a wanted terrorist with plans of attacking the U.S. Due to his line of duty and ignoring orders to serve his country, he was promoted and praised by his brothers. His name was Christopher Richards or Chris Richards for short. A proud man who since at a young age, raised by his father who was a veteran and been in the Vietnam War. By listening to the stories told by his father, admiring the medals and guns that he own from the war, he vowed to become like his father and help serve for his country. Chris is a Golden Retriever just like his mother as he donned his father light brown eyes. His dark brown hair, long but recently shaven to remember his duty. Chris placed his helmet on his padded lap and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a small photograph of his wife, holding their brand new baby. He unfolds the paper and reads the letter.

_Dear Mr. Richards,_

_We are sadly to inform you that your wife and child were killed in a car accident….._

The paper was taken out from his hands by his fellow comrade. Chris reacts quickly and brings his fist to his comrade to see his brother grabs his hand right away and struggles with his strength.

"Don't even think about trying to hit me Chris, I just want to know what you got here?" His comrade said as he unfolds the letter and starts to skim through it. He then looks back at Chris and folds the letter back. "Sorry for your loss"

"Sorry? That's surprising to hear that from you Scott. You're like the last person to actually hear sympathy from." Another comrade said across the other side. It was their Captain of this mission, Captain Perez, a fine hawk with a straight forward attitude. His eyes beamed at Scott, an ashy gray coyote that is the most feared by in the army. Known for his arrogance towards others and racial remarks, he's also respected by his commanding officers and known well on the battlefield and in training. Having broken over 5 records in the past few months helped him rise over ranks and been selected along with Chris, Perez, and another soldier to dive into this special operation. Scott had light blue eyes and also an alcoholic, and seen to chew tobacco on a daily basis. The coyote is known to get in your face and talk you down and make you feel like the scum of the earth. But put that aside, he'll be there to help you out in battle. Captain Perez on the other hand, seems to see Scott as just another pushover, who got selected due to the General and others ass kissing him and admired by his "talents". He respects his work but finds him going nowhere but six feet under and getting his team killed with his sheer stupidity and bashful attitude. Perez asked if Scott couldn't come and was brought down by General Cruz, the main man and power behind their army facility. General Cruz worked his way into the ranks of General and has helped his men win wars and battles due to his strategic ideas and advice to carry on. Perez had to deal with the fact of being with this coyote and now dreading the fact of accepting him with this mission.

"Fine, here's your picture back Chris since Ms. Prissy bitch over there can't stand to see any violence to his fellow men and sad because he hasn't got anything yet from his cheating wife." Scott said with a devilish smirk on his face as Perez holds down his anger and controls himself. A man with such a straight-forward attitude has it backlashes due to being a man who has explosive outbursts with his fellow soldiers and once at his commanding officer in front of the General. Since then, he's been taking meditating classes and calming himself down from doing something like that ever again. Perez keeps quiet and stares at Scott and is disgusted by his face and dons his helmet and starts to get up.

"Alright group, we're all selected by our General due to our rigorous training for months and been selected to complete this mission and return home to our loving families. Right now, we're entering a town called Shigad, a peaceful town that is now holding a terrorist named Ghazi-Aban Hakem." Captain Perez said, holding up a picture of Ghazi with his men in the town up ahead. "He's been last seen by our Soldiers and contacted us right away. A few of them will be at the drop off point and we start off from there alright? Any questions? No? Good! Pack up your things, load your weapons, and be on a lookout for Ghazi!"

"Finally! I can't wait to take down that bastard!" Scott said, donning his helmet and slamming the ammo cartridge into the gun slot and cocking his gun back, ready for battle. Chris, studies the photo and looking at the last picture taken of his wife and child. He sighs and puts the letter and photo away, holding back the pain and anger and focusing on his objective. He puts on his helmet and loads his gun and places his army knife into his knife holder and gets up from his seat along with the 4th soldier, a light green bear by the name of Flippy. Flippy was selected due to his father, a close friend to General Cruz, asking him to let his son be part of the army and join the group to prove himself to him and make him proud. The General accepted his request and let his son join them. Even though Flippy is always nice and helps out the group, the rest see him as a pansy for talking about butterflies and his infatuation about tea parties. Flippy felt embarrassed and proved himself after taking on the golf course and out beating them. Scott was angry about this and walked away as the others praised him and took back their remarks. Flippy was accepted into the group and now is determined to make his father proud.

The helicopter stops itself as the latch then opens up, letting the sunlight shine inside of the metallic compartment and flashing into the soldiers eyes, having to cover them and let them get used to it to see Captain Perez bring rope and attach it to the helicopter and looks at his team.

"Grab one and slide down men!" Perez shouted as Scott dashes for the rope, grabs firm of it and looks up at his fellow soldiers.

"See you on the ground fuckers!" Scott said, jumping off the copter and turns himself around, flipping them off in the process and slides down towards the ground, his boots landing, sending dust everywhere. Scott lets go of the rope and smiles and raises his gun, scanning around the area for any enemies and tugs the rope, letting him know he's alright. Perez looks up and at the two and nods his head. Flippy grabs the rope and puts the gun over his shoulder.

"I'll see you two at the bottom." Flippy said and starts sliding down after jumping form the edge of the latch. Perez looks at Chris.

"You ready for this soldier?" Captain Perez said as Chris looks at him.

"Yes sir, I'm ready for this." Chris said and goes towards the rope to see Perez puts out his arm and stops Chris.

"Look, I know you're dealing with your loss and all, but I don't want that to affect you and get in the way of this mission. I'm sorry for your loss and I don't want your mind going blank on us when we need you…ok?" Captain Perez said as Chris sighs and nods his head, grabs the rope as he places the gun around his shoulder and slides down the rope, landing to the ground with Flippy and Scott. Captain Perez pulls up the rope and backs up, takes in a quick breath and dashes towards the latch, jumping out and pulls a cord, opening the back of his armor to release his wings, stopping him just in time as he flies upward and then slowly lowers himself to the ground. He brings his wings back inside the armor and looks at his team. "I like to put on a show sometimes, deal with it. And it's pretty much the reason why I carry lighter weapons than you lucky bastards do. Now move out team!"

The team then raised their weapons a little bit and aimed at the ground as the chopper landed itself a few meters away from the town. The squad examines the wasteland of the town as it looked abandon. Scott felt an uneasy feeling as the others did too.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Flippy said as Scott told him to shut up and they continued on moving. They move quietly and quickly as they scan the area and see nobody around in the town. Shutters were closed and the doors were locked as not a single peep was heard. Chris looked through an old worn down shutter as he saw nothing but darkness inside the house. The house looked ransacked and whoever was inside…must have left or been attacked. Chris backs away from the deserted house and walks back to his team as they walk into an open area of the middle of town. They stop in their tracks and looked at each other. In front of them stood bodies of the citizens of the town, mutilated, hung, and shot from Ghazi's men. Men, women, and children were lined up at three sections of the open area and shot as the blood was splattered over the walls. Perez saw a woman in the middle, ling on the floor with her arm stretched out to a little boy. Perez felt that the boy or mother had to witness something they love die in front of them to then take their turn. Perez felt his stomach turned and was disgusted from this. Chris walked up and saw what Perez witness and backed away in shock. He then began to think about the letter and images of how the accident looked and the corpses of his wife and newborn child. Flippy had to back away and calm himself from what he had seen and took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Scott didn't faze a bit and looked at the others.

"You were all trained to handle scenes like this. So stop whining and bitching because it's dead people. We need to focus on our objective and now concentrate on this!" Scott said to his group. Perez looked away and walked up to Scott.

"You're getting on my nerves soldier. May not be a cold heartless son of a bitch like you, but none of these people deserved it. They were good people that let us in. I want to give my sympathy and bring the bastard down just like you do. So don't mind me if I get carried away. Seeing children, wives, husbands die in front of each other, or lose someone they love is unbearable. I know you don't give two shits, but shut the hell up before I have you decommissioned from your duty. You hear me?" Captain Perez said as Scott gets up in Perez's face and looks him dead in the eyes.

"I want to see you fucking try. You don't know who in the hell you're messing with. I may have the balls to move on and ignore this which you don't have, but I'm here to finish my mission, not give a single damn about these people. I'm here to protect my country. I hate to have to protect your sorry ass and your butt buddies by I have to follow my oath and code to not leave you bastards behind. So don't even try to fuck with me." Scott said, spitting his words out in Captain Perez's face and pushes him off and looks at the buildings again. "Where the hell are you Ghazi?! I know your sorry pathetic piece of crap ass is around here! So come out and show your faggot ass face!"

Silence was the reply as Scott slowly started to become impatient as he was a coyote who loved violence and loved action at every minute. This annoyed him as no shots rang out or the bad guys being killed by his hands. Scott raised his gun and pulled the trigger, firing off a few rounds to then have Perez tackle him down.

"Are you crazy soldier?! You just compromised our position! You idiotic moron! Flippy! Chris! Move out before they see us!" Captain Perez said as then shutters of the buildings are then pushed open and out came AK-47's firing at the squad. Captain Perez moves out of the way and grabs Scott by his armor, dragging him to the nearby building. "Shoot soldier! Shoot! You got what you wanted! Chris! Flippy! Fire on them!"

Chris raises his M-16 and aims at the building, firing off a few rounds, hitting the shutters and hitting one of Ghazi's men through the skull. Scott was laughing and cheering his squad on as he was firing at the building, hitting a couple of the terrorists through the chests, arms, and some through the skulls. They ran behind the building as the bullets ricochet off the edges, leaving dents and holes on the wall and a large dumpster. Scott was happy for the action and looked at his squad.

"Awesome job out there! Hey…where the hell is the tea party moron?" Scott said to see Flippy across the street, hiding behind another building, shooting at the terrorists. He then quickly dodges the fire and lays his back against the wall, unloading his empty clip and inserting a fresh magazine into his M-16.

"Alright, got to stay calm and aim for their heads…dad always said to not be nervous and calm down and don't screw up. If I screw up, it leads to the downfall to the team and get us all killed." Flippy said and looks across from him his team as Captain Perez lets go of Scott and slowly brings himself to the edge of the building. The shots then stop as quietness took over again. Perez slowly sweats down his face and looks at Flippy and nods his head. He hides behind the dumpster, grabs one of the handles and begins pushing it towards out from the building and towards Flippy; shots begin to fire out again, hitting the metal. Scott gets up and runs to the edge and begins firing at the building, getting their attention from Perez to him. Scott hides back to reload as Chris takes over and begins firing back. His anger then begins to take over and hits more of the henchmen. Perez makes it across as Flippy walks up to the large dumpster, grabs the handle and begins to push it back to the other side. Captain Perez pulls out his M1911A1 and begins to fire his gun, hitting a few of the terrorists to support his team. But on top of the roof, Ghazi slowly walks up to the roof and looks at one of his henchmen and looks at him with a devilish smirk. With most of his face covered by a turban, he wore black clothing with a dark red cape.

"You there…pick up that rocket launcher and aim at the building. It'll crush them due to the impact and get rid of those imbeciles. They are an abomination to step onto our beautiful land and take what's ours! I'll make sure to send the Americans a nice little message…. Don't you think?" Ghazi said and chuckled softly as the henchmen joined and raises up the rocket launcher, aiming it at the building. Chris continues to shoot as Scott comes out and shoots at well to then notice the Ghazi and his henchmen on the roof.

"I got sights on that dirty bastard! Your death will be worth it! Bite my bullet you motherfucker!" Scott said and pulls the trigger, sending it straight towards the henchmen, hitting him dead in the eyes as he pulls the trigger. The rocket sends out as it the body hits the ground. The rocket goes out of control and lands back at the building, destroying it as parts of the building is sent in different directions. Captain Perez looks at Scott.

"We weren't supposed to kill him! We had to capture him and bring him in! Damn it Scott!" Captain Perez said as Scott looked at him.

"Go fuck yourself you dick! I did the world a favor by ending that bastard's life! He deserved it so damn much! Get off my fucking back!" Scott said as Captain Perez gets up in anger.

"I've had enough of your bullshit for the last time soldier! You think this is all fun and a game isn't it? We need to bring Ghazi in for questioning and you killed off our lead! I can't wait to see your ass decommissioned!" Captain Perez said as a bullet passes by and hits Perez through his skull, killing him instantly. Blood splatters over Chris, Flippy, and Scott as they witness their captain hit the ground. A few surviving terrorists come out from the smoke and fire off from their guns. Chris is now captain of the team and looks at Scott and Flippy.

"We need to kill the remaining threat off and evacuate back to the chopper alright? Scott and I will carry back the captain!" Chris said and begins to fire at the terrorists. Flippy and Scott run out and dodge the bullets as they continue firing at terrorists. Most of the threat is gone as its now down to five terrorists left. Chris runs out and hits two through the neck, killing them. One pulls out a grenade and throws it at the team. The grenade hits the ground as Chris fires. Chris then starts to run to see the Grenade explode, sending shards of it into the air, the impact sending Chris, Scott, and Flippy in the air. A piece of the Grenade slices across above Chris's eyebrow, leaving a gash across his face as the helmets fly off and hit the ground. The destroyed building begins to break more apart as the roof caved in from the rocket. The building then begins to fall to the ground, more parts of the building crushing the remaining terrorists as Chris looks up to the see the building collapsed on him and his squad. Smoke takes over the whole town as the chopper turns on and start going up into the sky, clearing away the smoke from the town as the pilot looks over the destruction for the surviving members of the team. Chris slowly opens his eyes to see smoke and dust covered his body. Blood was running down his face. His throat becoming dry as he choke out and gasp for air. His eyes were closing and opening, seeing blur and felt very dizzy. He tried to call out for his squad but only gargles and chokes came out. He went unconscious to then regain conscious to see a rotting corpse towering over him, its face torn apart and moaning in pain, the pale flesh as the eyes were dark pink to red as the veins were popped out around the eyes. The rotting corpse groan for food and began to reach over towards Chris as it opened its mouth to begin its feast. Chris screams to then see he's woken up in a hospital room with Scott sitting the room. Chris, startled from his nightmare, full of sweat, looked around the room in panic and heard moans from the TV. A zombie movie was playing as screams and groans were heard. Scott then grabs the remote and turns the TV off. He slowly brings up a smile as his right arm in a cast. His uniform was off as He wore a sleeveless Harley & Davidson Shirt and his camouflage pants. Chris noticed that Scott recently went to get examined and shaved his hair short as he saw his dog tags hanging around his neck.

"Enjoyed your rest sleeping beauty? I see you were having a nightmare about the mission." Scott said as Chris looked at his arms and saw bandages on them. Marks from the debris left scars and battle wounds for Chris to remember. As he was beginning to adjust to his surroundings and observation, migraines began to pound against his skull from the rush awakening. Chris bit his lip in pain as he laid his head against the palm of his paw. After a few minutes, he slowly brought his head up to Scott.

"How's your arm?" Chris said as Scott brought a smile and raised his cast.

"Oh this old thing? Nothing to worry about. My arm broke my fall but snapped itself the other way. It'll be fine in a couple of weeks or so. The good thing is we all get to relax and rest as the soldiers get to go into missions and fight which sucks but hey, I get to watch TV or clean my guns." Scott said to Chris and leans back on the seat and places his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope for the best of you and your arm. How's Flippy? Did you find out if anything has happened to him?" Chris said as Scott brings his eyes to him.

"To tell you the truth, no… I really can't help you there. If you really are that worried some about Flippy….then damn…no wonder…do you have feelings for Flippy?" Scott said with a surprising look on his face as Chris gets mad.

"No I don't have feelings. He's a part of our team and I should have a right to know if he's alright soldier. What's the matter with you?" Chris said as Scott smiles and brings his feet up on the desk.

"Well I'm a certified asshole brother. What do you expect? Ok if you want to know so damn badly… He's alright. And he's waiting for us in the meeting room with The General and Flippy's dad. I was sent down here to see if you're awake and alright to walk so we can come down there and see what The General wants from us. I brought you a pair of clothes along with your trusty army knife and pads. Get to it and I'll wait for you outside of this room. Is that alright with you?" Scott said as Chris nods his head. Scott gets up from the chair and uses his uninjured arm to open the door, walking outside of the room and waits out there as Chris is left alone in the room. Silence has now taken over except a clock ticking away. Chris looks at the pair of clothes on the bed. It has his camouflage pants with the knee pads attached. His army boots recently cleaned and a U.S army shirt lay out. Chris slowly brings himself out of bed and grabs the clothing and opens the door to the bathroom. He closes the door and shuffles towards the toilet, placing the clothes on the closed lid and takes off his hospital gown. He observes himself in the mirror to see bandages on parts of his chest as he sees the gap across his right upper forehead stitched. Chris takes in a couple of breathes and grabs his shirt and puts it on.

"What does The General want to see us about? He's usually always busy and rare to call someone down unless it's something really important. I better keep a close eye out…" Chris said to himself as he finishes pulling up his pants and buttoning them up and grabs his army knife and places it in his holster wrapped around his left leg. He opens the door, turns off the lights and closes it. Scott sees the door open and looks at Chris as he backs off from the wall.

"You ready soldier?" Scott said as Chris nods. They both then began to walk down the hallway with a few of the soldiers passed on by, saying their hellos and went on with their daily conversations. Scott looked around and observed the frames on the wall of medals achieved by the soldiers, pictures of soldiers on missions and some of The General in action with Flippy's dad and them in the war room. Chris bared the pain as he looked outside to see people running around in a hurry. As he continued walking, one of the workers falls to the floor as others see the collapsed person and run towards the body. The poor worker begins to convulse and spas out on the floor. One of the soldiers yells out and raises his assault rifle as Chris is walking into the meeting room where The General, a white wolf with ashy gray hair turns around. Medals were placed on his dark blue coat as he stares at Scott and Chris with his brown eyes.

"Well…I see you're finally up Chris. I thought you'll never get up after what happened. Well then come over brothers so I can tell you something." The General said to the duo. Flippy looks up at them with sorrowful eyes as Flippy's dad stares at them along a black bull name Jeff. Scott takes a step forward.

"So what do you call us in for General?" Scott said, giving the salute as the General respects his salute and tells him to put his arm down.

"I called you in cause of what had happened with the terrorist Ghazi. The outcome led to the deaths of Ghazi and your own Captain. We lost the only trail we had to finding out about Haze. But due to your poor teamwork and breaking orders and getting yourselves injured along with wasting everyone's time and money along with the deaths of civilians, you're all decommissioned!" The General said in anger as Scott is surprised and then becomes angry as Chris grabs hold of Scott, pulling him back from hitting The General.

"You bastard! How can you do this to us?! We didn't cause the deaths of those civilians! That bastard Ghazi did! We did the best we can to capture Ghazi alive! I swear to god that if Scott wasn't here, I'll pound your fucking face in!" Scott said, swinging his fist as The General snarled.

"You better watch your tone soldier. You're lucky you get to walk out of here in peace instead of being thrown out like the pathetic trash you are." The General said and turns to Chris. "Thank you for holding him back Chris. Please gather your things so our day can move along and-"General Cruz said as he's cut off from screams and yells from the hallway. The group looks up to see a private burst in through the doors and slams them, placing his back against the doors. Blood is sliding down from the gash against his face. The private soldier begins talking to himself quickly and mumbling about people eating one another and blood everywhere. The General looks at the private as Jeff, Flippy and his father get up from their seats and look at the paranoid soldier.

"Gutierrez! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're bleeding from your head and talking to yourself. What's going on out there?" General Cruz said as Gutierrez looks up at the General. Sweat runs down his face with the mixture of blood as his bloodshot eyes staring at them.

"They….They were eating….eating each other! T-Their guts….my god….hanging out from their bodies! The chef…..he….fell to the floor and became the first infected here! He b-began to….to attack Sargent Reynolds….he screamed….Help…Help! The virus spread…we can't stop it! They're coming after us! We need to do something sir!" Gutierrez said in panic and fear as The General is surprised by the news and looks at the others.

"Alright then, we need to get some weapons and make sure those flesh eating bastards don't come in, you hear me?" The General said as Jeff and Flippy's dad grab the chairs to begin the barricade as then slams echoed across the room. Gutierrez screams out to see the door pushed forward to only be held back.

"They're here! Hurry up and bring the chairs!" Gutierrez yelled out to see arms break through the doors, swinging them around wildly like a maniac. Gutierrez dodges the arms quickly as he can as growls are heard from the other side. The General then rushes towards a locker and punches in the code combination in. Chris pulls out his knife as Scott grabs his arm and pulls him back. Chris looks at him as Scott shakes his head.

"Are you sure you want to risk your life for nothing? He's long gone brother… look" Scott said as Chris turns around to see the door broken down from its hinges, the arms snapping off as most of the zombies grab Gutierrez's neck, pulling him down to the floor as he screams, the last thing he sees is himself surrounded by the undead, jabbing their disfigured or mutilated fingers into his flesh, ripping him apart as they begin to gouge on their feast. Chris has a sudden feeling of guilt over his body and watched the bloody scene. The zombies in the back began to burst into the room, leaving the others to eat as they went towards the remaining survivors in the meeting room. The General unlocks the locker and grabs a .45 and looks at Jeff.

"Jeff! Catch!" General Cruz yelled out as he throws the .45 to Jeff in the air. A zombie dashes towards Jeff to see its prey grabs the gun, cocks it back and blasts the undead bastard's head off clean. The General throws two more .45's to Flippy and Flippy's dad and shuts the locker. "Keep them off of me as I unlock the door so we can get out of here!"

"What door are you talking about?! We can't escape from here without going through this crowd of flesh eating zombies!" Flippy's dad said as General Cruz looks back and smiles at him.

"There are things I kept to myself in case of an emergency. There's a secret door where it leads outside and getting the hell out of this base without anymore casualties!" General Cruz said, ripping off a patch of the wall and bangs on it to give off a metal sound as he begins to punch in the code. "There are weapons on the other side and a guard to make sure nothing happens to us. We'll be safe. Take those bastards down!"

Flippy, his father, and Jeff went on guns blazing as Scott had to back off from the fight. Chris whips out his combat knife and sends the blade into one of the rotting corpses; the blade sinks into the skull and ends out through the back. Chris kicks the dead body off and slices another through the neck to see it's still alive. Chris begins to conserve his energy and begin taking out the undead by stabbing them through their skulls, killing them instantly as the others are shot multiple times and fall to the ground. The General smiled as the code is put in and gives access when the door is opened. He turns back at the group.

"It was nice knowing you bastards." The General said under his breath to see the guard inside has become infected and growls at The General with blood dripping from his mouth. The undead guard grabs The General by his neck, lifting him up in the air as The General struggles. Flippy and Jeff notices it as Jeff raises his gun up.

"General!" Jeff said as a female cadet tackles Jeff, sinking her teeth into his stomach and ripping out a chunk of flesh. Jeff screams in pain and pulls the trigger, hitting Flippy's dad through the shoulder, bringing him to the wall as he clutch his arm. The Undead guard then begins to squeeze General Cruz's neck and moves it upward, ripping his spinal cord out from his body, killing The General easy as the dead corpse hits the ground with his head. The Undead guard growls to see Flippy pulls the trigger, killing the guard as he turns around.

"Go! Get inside! We'll be right behind you!" Flippy said as Scott is the first to run off and smiles at the dead body of The General.

"Serves right asshole! Glad to see your sorry ass dead!" Scott said and runs into the hidden room. Chris stabs a few more Zombies through the head and sees that he's slowly starting to become surrounded. He ducks out of the way and runs inside the hidden room. Flippy runs up to his dad.

"Dad, you alright?" Flippy said with concern as he moves his father's hand and quickly observes the wound. Flippy's father looks at him and brings a smile to him.

"Don't worry son, I'm alright. I'm glad to see you finally grow up to be a man, fighting alongside with me. I'm very proud of you." Flippy's dad said as Flippy brings a smile to his face.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad. Now we have to go now!" Flippy said as they run towards the hidden room to then have a zombie lunged forward and sink its teeth into Flippy's father's shoulder, sinking its teeth as blood splatters forward on Flippy. Flippy turns around in panic and sees his father becoming lunch for a zombie, anger rises as he screams out.

"NOOOOO!" Flippy yelled as he pulls the trigger, ending the zombie as Chris comes up and grabs Flippy from behind. Flippy's father stares at him as the zombies come up towards his father who sees the wound on his shoulder.

"It's alright….I knew my time would come soon…I want you to know son…you're the best and most proudest achievement to ever come into my life…I wish I was able to spend…more time with you. Now go and proof to me and others that you still can save this planet…I'll be watching you son…I'll always be there for' Flippy's dad said as the zombies grab him during his speech and begin feasting on his flesh in front of his son. His father lets out screams as his final shots end a few of the zombies to then stop. Chris runs up and shuts the door, ending the horrific scene. Flippy stands there in disbelief at what had just happened. He lost the last member of his family and was done in a way that he'll never forget. Flippy stared at the door as tears quickly rained down from his eyes. Scott and Chris doesn't say anything as they let mourn for his passing father. Flippy then turns away after a couple of minutes and doesn't say anything. Chris and Scott then follow after the heartbroken bear and grabbed a duffle bag and picked up two M-16's and the last clips of it. Chris puts the duffle bag around his back and looks at Scott.

"Are you serious about this? We need to use those guns to get the fuck out of here or are you that fucking retarded to understand?" Scott said as Chris looks at him.

"Look Scott, I know we had just witness a few of our men torn apart by the undead as our fellow soldier saw his father killed in front of him. Right now, I want us to get the hell out of here and don't need to deal with your bullshit alright? Instead of going gun's blazing all the fucking time, how about we sneak past these flesh eating bastards and make it in one piece…alright?" Chris said and walks away from the coyote with a dumbfounded look and shakes his head in disagreement and walks behind him. They then began to descend down the stairs, towards the final door that'll lead them to the outside world. Light shines in through the cracks and flashes the three squad members. Chris, Flippy, and Scott were all ready to face the reality that's going down. Chris grabs the door handle and twists it, unlocking it and opening it to show them the scene of outside the base. Chris, Scott, and Flippy walk outside to see a battlefield of blood, guts, and dead bodies everywhere with soldiers, workers all running around, fighting back as the undead tear into their latest victims. It shows jeeps exploding and fire surrounding most of the base. Chris's face is shown as his stern face is still.

"This isn't good…" Chris said to then seeing the scene change and goes into the theme of the story. A computer is shown with files and codes across the screen of classified files and top secret missions. Darkness takes over to then show a metal table with a couple of files thrown on it with the new latest mission about zombie attacks. The camera goes up to see a group of zombies contain in a room as they hit the glass to then zoom quickly into the zombies to then show the city on fire and abandoned to then show glimpses of dead animals and a creepy looking doll sitting on a briefcase as it shows A picture of four soldiers with the glass smashed in.

_Starring: Chris Richards_

_Scott_

_Flippy_

_Ben_

_Ruffy_

_Evelyn_

_Demetra_

_Mark_

_Boony_

_Clumy_

_Jose_

_Frances_

_Flaky_

_John Wayne_

_Along with Kimmy and Vitty_

_**Operation: Zombie**_

_**Episode 1: The Outbreak**_

Shows at the end a zombie claws through the title screen, showing our three latest surviving soldiers seeing the massacre of the soldiers being pulled apart by a group of zombies as the body slowly is rip open and the guts fall to the ground to a vehicle swerving out of control with the driver having her neck torn off with blood hitting the windshield as the jeep hits the building, blowing itself up in the process. Scott, Chris, and Flippy begin to run off to see the others trying to escape or become lunch for the undead. Then out of nowhere a helicopter is falling out of the sky with fire blasting out on the wings. Scott sees this and warns the others to move out of the way as it impacts with the ground, sending a giant impact as it explodes. The survivors hide behind barricades and move alongside towards the gate where a few of the surviving members of the base are climbing to get to the other side or to the building connected with it. Scott finds a large broken pipe and uses his uninjured arm and picks it up.

"Alright, we need to get to that gate and get ourselves out of this hell hole. Since the dumbasses of the dead are busy eating, we can get pass through them without any problems. Comprende?" Scott said with a tone of a major asshole. Chris nods and moves past him to see the undead eating away as most were caught on fire and ignore it and continued on eating. The trio continued on their way, silently walking past the groups of the dead and past the mess of glass, burned bodies, carcasses, shards or parts from the vehicles. Chris sees that they are getting closer to the building as then a crane holding large metal containers, falls down and collides with the floor as it attracts the attention of the undead. Their heads quickly snapped up to the exact time of the noise is made and growls and runs towards the sound. Chris curses under his breath as Flippy pull the trigger, hitting a few of the undead until the clip ran dried. Flippy curses in anger as a zombie dashes towards the soldier. Flippy looks up in surprise to see Scott stabs the zombie through the skull. Scott kicks the dead zombie off the pipe to see a zombie walk towards them with its guts hanging out and blood dripping from its hands. Scott takes a closer look to see the zombie raises its head.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…" Scott said as the zombie turns out to be the reanimated Jeff, his eyes slowly turning yellow as black veins pop out on different directions around the eyes. Zombie Jeff moans and what made Scott surprised was that it was slowly making a smile, enjoying this moment to see its next meal. Scott growls to see Zombie Jeff tackle Scott, sinking his teeth into Scott's cast. Scott is happy as he used the cast for defense but sees the teeth beginning to break through the cast. Scott then kicks Zombie Jeff off and swings his cast, hitting Zombie Jeff across the face, breaking the torn cast as a loud snap was heard. Scott backs up and lifts up his injured arm. He feels movement again and moves his hand around and feels no pain. He laughs and looks at Zombie Jeff, struggling to get up from the floor.

"Hey! My arm's fixed! Thanks you dead fucker!" Scott said and shoves the broken pipe through the bull, killing him. Scott backs away in satisfaction knowing that his arm is back in working condition. The other zombies dash towards the three only ricochet and hit the ground. Chris looks around to then see a fellow soldier on the building, firing off his sniper and hitting the zombies on the ground. He looks up and moves his hands.

"Come on! Get up here so we can get the hell out of dodge! You can all thank me later!" The soldier said and continued firing. Chris and the others began running towards the gate as the zombies were now no longer a threat to them. They grab on to the gate and began climbing up to the building. The Soldier fires off the last round and then places the sniper down, grabbing rope and tying one end to a pipe attached to a ventilation shaft and throws the rest over the building to the three survivors. "Here! Grab it and climb up so we can meet!"

"Alright, Scott goes first and Flippy will follow, I'll be the last to go up." Chris said to the two and Scott rushes towards the rope and begins to climb up. Flippy then follows a few seconds later. As they are close towards the roof of the building, Chris grabs the rope and tugs it lightly and feels the strength of the rope and then begins to climb. Chris continues to climb until he is then pulled onto the roof by Flippy and the other soldier. Chris thanks the two as Scott walks around and looks at the city in front of them. Buildings are on fire as explosions blast out from different sections of the buildings. Clouds of black smoke clog up the light blue sky, transforming the colors to black. Chris slowly comes up towards to the other side and looks back at Scott who's grabbing his hair and cursing left and right.

"Fuck! This can't be happening! The world has finally gone to shit!" Scott yelled as the soldier picks up his sniper and his bag and begins walking towards the door.

"I see you three are surprised about this. The world finally gone to shit and people you know are possibly dead. I know how you all feel. I suggest you all get out of here and find a place to stay and try to live out this chaotic world. I'm going to get out of here and survive. Also, you're all welcome." The soldier said as he opens the door and starts to leave.

"Wait! Thank you for helping us but, can you take us with you? I need to get to the city to grab some supplies and its better if we stick together as a group then separate and be off all alone." Chris said as the soldier looks back and Scott moves up.

"Did that mission mess your head up Chris? The city is off limits when it comes to zombies" Scott said as the soldier interrupts him.

"Infectors is a much better term for them. Better to call them something new instead of just Zombies." The soldier said as Scott looks at him.

"How about you shutting the fuck up is a better term of my foot going up your ass?!" Scott said as Chris gets in front of him.

"I apologize about my hothead comrade. He's just got decommissioned and is really pissed, so don't try to get him more pissed than he is now." Chris said as the soldier sighs and looks at them.

"Fine… The name's Ben by the way, Ben Franklin the Fourth. And yes, if you want to know, I'm related to our founding father Benjamin-"Ben said as Scott cuts him off.

"Look none of us don't care right now. We need to get out of here instead of chatting ourselves while the dead come and tear us apart. Do you have a truck or something?" Scott said as Ben nods his head no. Ben is a gray bunny with a cap saying "U.S Army: Hoo-Ha!" His Army jacket is unbuttoned, showing his white tank top and has camouflage pants with the knee pads. He places his Barrett M98B with a strap around his shoulder and his bag behind his back. He had light green eyes and was chewing tobacco. He spits out part of the spit and looks up.

"Negative my friend. I don't have any transportation, I wish I could but walking is the only option I have. But we may find something along the road if you're all willing to come with me. I don't mind having a few brothers to talk to." Ben said and brings a small smile to his face. Chris returns the light smile.

"Thanks Ben, I gladly appreciate that. Come on team, time to move out." Chris said and leads his team along with their new member in the group to leave the building and onto the apocalypse. The base behind them is now in ruins with windows shattered, vehicles smashed into the building as it caught on fire, and the dead now leaving the building and walking towards the gate, ready to leave and explore the big world out there. The camera zooms out and shows different parts of the world becoming just like how the base became overrun. China is fighting against the undead as civilians are running in the streets, tackled down, and pulled down by large groups of the undead, feasting on the living as screams rang out. People in Russia, burning down the buildings and land, killing the infected as some survivors stand and watch their land burn away. The News shows the gruesome scenes of different locations around the world of people dying and the dead rising. The camera then goes back to the U.S where an arena is showing a live concert of a celebrity singer who's about to be announced.

"Everyone out there! Get ready to sing along and scream your heart out as he sings directly to you! Here he is…..JUSTIN BIEBER!" The announcer screams out as screams echo throughout the arena. Then pops up a brown beaver whose blondish hair is cut and gelled up as his jeans are sagging, showing his boxers with a chain attached to his white jeans. He wears a white cap with purple lettering that says Swagalicious across the cap and has a microphone headpiece around his left ear. Justin dances on stage and grabs his pants and points at the crowd.

"Swag….What's up everyone?! Sorry for being a tad late and what not…but here I am, not giving a single fuck anymore! Now… who's ready to sing along and dance to the swag master?" Justin said as silence was the reply. Justin sees only darkness in front of him as only the stage lights are shining but it didn't pass the section of showing the fans. Justin walks up to the microphone stand and grabs the mic since he forgot about the headpiece. "Hey, can someone turn on the lights up in here?"

Justin quickly became inpatient as nothing was happening. He began to repeat himself but louder this time. Finally after what took about 5-10 minutes, the lights were turned on to show his fans…his lovely fans, torn apart on the ground, what replaced them was the undead, growling and screaming at the Canadian singer. Justin backs up in fear as he then feels his leg grabbed, turns to see his manager, torn from the waist down, turned into a zombie and growls at Justin. Justin screams out and beats his manager with his microphone. The sound of the beating attracts the undead as they bring down the barricade and grab the center of the stage. Justin finishes killing his Manager to see one of the undead climb over the stage to only get hit in the face by the throwing microphone, sending it back to the crowd of the undead. Justin backs away and grabs the microphone stand and runs into the backstage to see the people he just met minutes ago all zombified. He felt deep down inside that this has to be some sick joke, but what's in front of him was the reality. Justin grips tightly to the stand as he felt himself soiled, fear took over as he dashes through the undead, ducking and dodging the swinging arms. Justin reaches to his room, opens it, grabs his white and purple hoody, puts it on and runs out of the room, throwing the headset at another zombie.

"This isn't good! I need to get the hell out of here!" Justin yelled out, putting on his hoodie as a zombie breaks through a window and grabs Justin's hoodie, pulling him towards the dead zombie. The zombie's face is cut with glass, showing its dark blood trailing down its face as it had a green beanie on with curly brown hair. Justin cries out and swings the microphone stand, sending the edges into the head of the zombie, killing it instantly. Justin's hoody is let go as the singer pulls the stand out of the dead corpse. Justin runs towards the back exit door and runs outside and slams the door behind him, feeling the crowd of dead fans hitting at the door. Justin takes in deep breaths and calms himself down.

"Whew! That felt good! I'm so happy to get out of that place. I knew I shouldn't have come here. This place sucked major balls but NOOOO…. My manager begged me to come to this shitty ass place. Glad to see I was right for once…These zombies can't kill me! I have lots of swag and I'm a badass to not die…hehehe" Justin said as he walks away into a gun pointed at him. Justin backs away and begins to sweat. "Yo…if it's about what I said…I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to be a dick, please let me go." The gun continued to point at him as then the scene changes to the four soldiers walking down the road. Ben is starting a conversation with Scott and Chris as Flippy remains silent through the whole walk.

"Damn… I can't believe that The General did that. I'm sorry to hear that. It wasn't your fault that the mission went haywire. I'm surprise to hear that Snow Wolf is gone…killed by zombies but survived through being stabbed in the lung, shot through the skull which he survived by a miracle. He covers that wound up with makeup which is why you never seen it, a very few amount of people know about it. He got his right hand decapitated and got it replaced with the hand of the man that cut it off. He's crazy but to die by the living dead…it's unbelievable…" Ben said as he was going through different types of moods in seconds after listening to their story of the Ghazi mission and what they have witness in the meeting room excluding the death of Flippy's father. Ben saw the scarred bear and became concerned. "Hey…Is everything alright with him? He hasn't said a word during this whole entire walk or even when I saved you all from the outbreak."

Silence took over the group as the wind passed on by. Nothing passed through the deserted road as the soldiers continued on walking. Chris then finally spoke to break the silence.

"He's right now taking the situation the hardest out of all of us. He's mostly worried about a lot of things, seeing himself put in this situation has made him shut off from us and looking through a lot of things in his memory bank. Like he's wondering about his family, friends, a lover back home. Most of us are like that but he's hit with the feeling of dread and depression more than us Ben." Chris explained as Ben took in this information.

"Oh alright. Sorry for asking." Ben said and lowers his cap to cover his face from them. A few minutes passed as they continued down the road covered by two sides of the forest. They then saw the city coming up and then a vehicle next to the side of the railing. It was a light blue pick-up truck. Chris and the gang walk towards it, passing a nearby camp named Camp Nightfall. They didn't take any notice to it as the sign was covered by part of the trees. Chris examines the truck for any damages or parts taken. Ben places his bag in the back of the truck as Flippy stands there and watches his group scavenge the truck for any supplies. Chris continues to examine as Scott opens the door, letting a dead corpse hit the ground. Chris quickly pulls out his knife and turns right away to see Scott kick the body.

"It's dead Chris; someone took care of the problem for us I guess. See the bullet wound on the head? I guess they already took what they wanted and left the dead body here. We aren't going to find nothing in this truck." Scott said as Ben smiles and whips out a giant hunting knife.

"Find nothing huh? Well I just found something useful." Ben said as he unlaces the hold for the knife holster and whips out the knife of all its glory. It was beautiful as the blade was wide and had 6 to 8 inches long. Ben looked at Chris and Scott with a smile. "Which one of you two wants this prize?"

"Let Chris have it, he's more a knife person than I am. Don't get me wrong, I love knives as the next guy but guns are my thing." Scott said and grabs the dead body and takes it to the railing and kicks it down the large ramp and watches the body hit the jagged rocks below. Ben throws the knife at Chris who catches it and admires it until he ties the knife and its holster to his right leg.

"Come on Flippy and Scott, time for us to get out of here." Ben said as Flippy moves past Ben and enters the pickup truck as Scott continues to watch the dead body finally hitting the ground. Ben sees the smile form on Scott's lips as he watched his entertainment. Ben looks at Chris getting in the driver seat and pulls down one of the flaps as keys hit Chris's lap. "Hey…I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything but…Are you sure you're okay around Scott? Flippy is understandable of what he's going through…but with Scott… I feel that he's kind of…"

"An asshole? A dick? Crazy? Yeah…But it comes with the territory when working with a team Ben. Scott is coming up to the truck so get in." Chris said as Scott grabbed the edge of the pickup truck and jumped into the back of the truck, sitting towards the window of the back of the pick up as he knocks on it; Flippy grabs the small handle and pushes the window door open as Scott smiles.

"Well I had my anger let out, Chris, give me the duffel bag so I can place it in the bed of the truck here with Ben's stuff." Scott said as Chris took off the duffel bag and gave it to Scott as he took it and placed the bag on the floor of the bed and opens it up, taking the few guns they took from the base and examines them as he then places the clips in all the guns then flips a switch to safety. He cocks the guns back and places them back in the duffel bag and looks at them. "Making sure we're ready for anything just in case."

Ben looks back at Chris with concern on his face saying "See what I mean?" as Chris returns a shrug as Ben gets in and they shut the doors. Chris places the key in the ignition and turns it, the engine roaring to life as they then drive off towards the ruin city. As they drove down the road, they passed a street sign and a destroyed billboard with a damaged TV hanging on the last wire of its life. The TV turns on as it goes static. The static is then starting to fade slowly to quickly reveal a person speaking as then static takes over. The Truck continues down the road with only the wind blowing by, they noticed the cars start piling up on the highway with flames spread over on different sections of the highway, Infectors eating the remains of survivors escaping from the city on the other side. A couple of survivors were on cars as they are attacking the undead, not being able to notice the truck pass by them. Chris moves through the destruction of the highway as the dead were walking slowly, others were power walking towards the moving truck. Scott flips the living dead off as they then drive in city limits and into the dead city. Chris felt the smell of death fill his nostrils as coming into the city. It was a ghost town. Corporate buildings were broken in and blood filled most of the streets with dead bodies. Smoke covered most of the city along with barricade. Chris slowly brings the truck to a stop in front of a bunch of stores. Chris opens the door and slowly comes out and feels the wind hit his face. Scott gets out of the back of the truck as ben opens his side of the door and gets out along with Flippy. They shut the doors of the truck as Scott grabs the duffel bag and pulls out an M-16 and takes the safety off. He grabs an extra clip and places it in his shirt pocket and brings the gun to his shoulder, moving up towards the trio.

"Alright, we'll go into these stores and grab whatever we can fine." Scott said as they start walking up to the stores as a gun goes off, hitting the ground, sending the group towards the building and hiding. The Group hides in the dark and away from the shooter. Scott moves to the edge and slowly moves his head out and peeks over the edge to see a tiny figure on top of the roof of a building, cocking the rifle back. Scott moves back and turns to his comrades. "Target is across from this building, 11 o' clock position on the roof. The bastard has us pinned and ready to take us down."

"Move back everyone, I'll take him out. Scott Keep a good eye on that sniper, I'll make sure the target is down so we can enter that building, that survivor may have some supplies for us to get out of here quickly since that sound should have attracted those Infectors." Ben said as he takes the strap off his body and grabs the rifle and lies down on the floor, positioning himself and the rifle towards the building. Ben looks through the scope and sees a black wolf with brown hair and a gray shirt, scanning the area once again and then turns his head around. On the other side the black wolf is talking to three other survivors that are sitting down on some boxes as they eat some canned beans. One was a light brown Chihuahua wearing a tank top and green pants. His eyes were green and gave the can of beans to his female friend, a black and white cat with one eye green and the other yellow. She had a mini Pepsi Can necklace, a stripped stitched jacket and a red top along with khaki pants.

"Thank You Jose." The cat said as Jose smiled and turned to the other survivor that was sitting across from them. A older survivor who's been through tough times, a pastel pink porcupine as her quills are a purple lavender color as her quills were curly, never spiky. She covered herself with a quilt she took along for the trip to gather supplies as it shows one of her hands are mechanical. She never seemed to talk about her mechanical hand and foot. She wore a strapless floral lace as there were 4 decorative buttons with weave through the back as it was peach. She donned a belt as she has on Machine High wasted frayed shorts with frayed leg openings. She also had on High Heels which were fashion.

"Do you want some beans Nancy?" Jose said as Nancy smiled and politely said no as Jose turned around to the wolf. "Oye, puta! Tu querer frijoles?" The Coyote looks at him with a smile and flips him off.

"It's Bob if you want to know once again my Spanish friend. And yes I want some good ol fashion canned beans!" Bob said as Jose smiles and tosses him the can once Frances had a few bites. Bob caught the can and grabs the spoon and looks at them as he starts to take in the first spoonful of beans. "Has Ennis come back yet?"

"No, He hasn't. It's been over an hour since we sent him off." The cat said to Bob.

"Well, what about the newcomer? Has anyone check on Vitty and see if he has talked yet Frances?" Bob said as Frances looked at Nancy.

"I'll go check if you want since its getting cold up here anyway and it's hard to breathe with this smoke. I hope we get those supplies and leave." Nancy said as Bob places the can on the edge of the roof. He leans back against the edge and looks at them.

"Alright, you do that Nancy, and don't worry, we'll be out of here once Ennis gets back" Bob said as he brings a smile to his face to lighten up their mood. The three smiles back as Frances then remembers something.

"Ooh I want to know something, what did you saw down there?" Frances said as Bob looked over his shoulder on the section of the street he shot at.

"I think it was once of those Dead creatures, I think I got it but it must have gotten away or it's dead. Let me double check." Bob said and lowers his body down and looks down the scope and inspects the area to then see Ben and Scott, looking back at him. "Hey! Its survivors! Holy crap! Hey! Over here!" Bob waves at them. Scott blocks Ben from the vision as he sees what the wolf is doing.

"He's trying to warn the others! Take the shot now!" Scott said as Ben pulls the trigger, the bullet flying out from the sniper as it trails towards the wolf. Bob continues waving as Jose, Frances, and Nancy look at Bob being an idiot to then see the wolf's head acquires a new hole through his skull as blood splatters all over the three. Bob's body jerks violently and hits the can of beans as it falls toward the ground. Frances screams as she looks at the blood all over her face, hands, and clothes. Nancy jerks back and lands on her bum after witnessing her friend's death. Jose screams in shock and jumps from the box and onto the ground, covering himself.

"No! I don't want to die! I'm too young and sexy to die!" Jose cried out as Nancy goes for the Sniper and brings it up, pulling the trigger and firing back at the group. Ben rolls out of the way with the sniper as Scott ducks out from the shot. They heard the cries and screams from the roof along with the zombies in the street, hearing the gunshots and cries, they then begin moving towards the sound of gunfire, growling and snarling, knowing they are about to enjoy a tasty meal. Ben moves against the wall as he looks at Chris and Flippy.

"Fuck! He was a survivor!...Shit! He had other people there and I shot him." Ben said as Scott grabs his tank top and pulls up to his face.

"Look Ben! He shot at us first! That bastard deserved every right to die! We didn't do a damn thing at all for them to shoot at us!" Scott said and lets Ben go as Ben looks at him.

"But what if he shot at us because he thought we were the undead and it was by accident?" Ben said as Scott turns around and looks at him.

"I don't give a shit if we were the fucking popes or it was an accident! The bastard should have kept a close eye before pulling the trigger right away!" Scott said as his anger continued to rise and walked away from Ben.

"Look Ben, it was probably an accident and I don't blame you, you were doing what you thought was right since this is a situation we'll have to face later on in the apocalypse. But right now we need you to help us get in that building and talk to those survivors." Chris said as Ben looks at him.

"You think they are going to lets us come in with open arms Chris? I feel they'll gun us down or leave us to die." Ben said. Chris pats Ben on the shoulder.

"We have to take that risk Ben…it's the only way we can establish trust and have a bigger group." Chris said and looks at Flippy and Scott. "Alright…get ready to run towards that building. The shooter up there is shooting in shock and will run out of bullets soon. We'll get through those doors and try to pursue the survivors to come with us to their camp if they have one and we can settle out the situations and stay there until the problem here is settled. You got that team?"

"Alright with me…but if they try to kill us, I will kill them all Chris. I don't trust them and you three should as well." Scott said.

"Alright everyone…by the count of three, we run…1….2…."Chris said as Scott runs off, dashing towards the building across from them. Chris walks out to then see a giant horde of the undead coming towards them. Flippy and Ben run out behind to witness the same scene.

"Holy mother of god….we need to get out of here now!" Ben said as he then dashes after Scott. Chris and Flippy follow behind as the dead see their live prey running towards the building. Scott continues to run and pushes the door handle down, opening the door and lets Ben, Chris, and Flippy inside.

"These idiots forgot to lock the doors! Easy stupid prey we have here!" Scott yelled as Chris looks at him.

"Will you shut the hell up? Lock the door so we can find the survivors and get out of here." Chris said as Scott locks the doors. They walked around inside the building up to the front desk. The posters had been torn down as little damage was shown in the lobby of the building. Chris pulls out his combat knife as Scott raises his M-16 along with Flippy. Ben checks his ammo clip for his sniper and puts the clip back in the gun and cocks it back. They move slowly for any movement in the lobby.

"Don't you dare fucking move a muscle" A voice said as the squad brings their guns up to the stairs where Jose and Frances stood, blood splattered on their bodies. Jose has the sniper aimed at them with a pissed off look on his face. "I don't want you sick fucks near us at all."

"Look…I don't want any trouble at all…" Chris began to say as he slowly moved towards Jose who cocks the sniper back and aims the sniper at him.

"I said to not move a goddamn muscle! Back the fuck away from us now!" Jose yelled as Chris puts his hands up.

"Fine…look …I'm putting my weapon down to show you I mean no harm. We apologize for what happened to your friend. We didn't mean to put him down. We were gathering some supplies and were shot at by him; we were put into a situation where we had to retaliate. We didn't know if the shot was accidental or on purpose. We want to come and take you back to your camp so we can settle the situation than the predicament we're about to be in right now." Chris said as the living dead walked up the glass doors and began to bang on it, moaning and groaning to the food inside. Chris turns to look at the scene with the other survivors and then back at Jose and Frances. "We don't have much time, if you have any other survivors or supplies that you want to pack up and get out of here, I suggest we do that so and leave."

"Did you kill Ennis? Did you kill him the same way as you did with Bob?" Jose said as Scott snickers and looks at him.

"Bob? Hahahaha! I'm surprised to hear such a common name like that! What's your name? Juan? Look you fucking dumbass, we just escaped from a overrun military base and witness our general and men slaughter and eaten in front of us. Your friend called Ennis, is still probably out there or is one of these nasty biters. We just got out of that hell by luck and stepped into another one, so no, we didn't kill your fucking friend." Scott said as Jose looks at them.

"Should we trust them Frances…they might be lying there asses off for all I know to believe them but it's hard to tell." Jose whispered to Frances as Chris looks at them and puts down his knife, kicks it towards them.

"We don't mean any harm. I promise you. We're trying to end this situation with the undead but also trying to find survivors and help them get out of this. We need to find a place to stay for a few days and maybe find another military base for any camps for you and your group can stay and be protected." Chris said as he lowers his hands, signaling his team to do the same. Scott resists but gives in and lowers his weapon to the floor. Jose puts down his weapon and looks at Frances.

"Tell Nancy to get Vitty and the other survivor and get our things to get out of here." Jose said as Frances nodded and ran upstairs. Jose turns back to look at the group.

"Alright…we'll go with you…but don't try to pull anything stupid. We will shoot you on the spot." Jose said as Chris thanks him and tells his team to grab their weapons.

"Alright guard the doors and make sure nothing gets past through them. Alright, you there…do you know any way to get out of here?" Chris said as Jose shrugs his shoulders as he comes down the stairs, slowly lowering his weapon as he walks up to the Golden Retriever.

"I don't know mi amigo. We haven't really checked the whole place." Jose said and scratches his head to see the Infectors slamming on the door, making little tiny cracks on the doors. Scott runs up to a couch and begins to push it towards the doors. Flippy and Ben began to grab items in the lobby and placed them against the door to see the Infectors slam their rotten fists on the doors as others threw themselves against the doors, making a giant crack.

"We need to leave now! They're about to bust in here!" Ben yelled to Jose and Chris.

"Ok…Ok…Fine… we did a do a search but the door that leads to the back of the building is locked and we can't get in. We need a code unleash you can hack it." Jose said as Chris places his hand on Jose's shoulder who raises his gun.

"Look, we need to trust each other to get out of here. Don't hide anymore crap from us. We're relying on you…so do the same for us." Chris said and turns to his group. "Alright! Which one of you is good at computers and hacking?"

Scott looks at Chris with a goofy look and laughs softly.

"I'm bad at computers man; I'm like the last person you want to ask when it comes to computers. You saw that programming test with me, you, Flippy, and Perez. I passed it with luck and the one who's good at it is dead." Scott said as Flippy walks up to Chris and Jose.

"Show me where the keypad is at…" Flippy said as Jose then leads the two towards the door. Scott turns back and raises his weapon at the door and at the Infectors who continue smashing on the doors, breaking it every second. Nancy runs downstairs with Vitty and the new survivor who is being dragged down the stairs, screaming and crying and mumbling about not dying and zombies. Vitty had an annoyed look and was gritting his teeth from not smashing the kid's face. Vitty is a light violet squirrel with bangs above his eyes with the rest tied up in a ponytail. He wears a white tank top with a black holster around his waist with knives in them.

"I don't want to pound him in, so it's your turn to watch over him." Vitty said to Nancy as Frances runs up the stairs to the trio. Vitty and Nancy turn and see Frances catches her breath.

"We need to go now! We can't wait any more time! Jose is dealing with the group that killed Bob; they are going to get us out of here! The zombies are at the entrance and we need to go now!" Frances said as they descend down the stairs with them behind. The survivor screams and cries out in pain with his bum hitting the steps.

"Yo! Ow! Let go of my hoodie! You're hurting my swaggy ass!" the survivor said which turned out to be Justin Bieber. His tail begins to bend to a certain extend. Bieber lets out tears and sinks his teeth into Vitty. Vitty holds in the pain and punches Justin in the face, knocking him out. He lets go of Vitty and hits the ground. Vitty places his hand on the wound and looks at Justin.

"Little bastard, Nancy, grab his legs, I'll get his arms and we'll be down there in no time." Vitty said and places his paws under Justin's arms as Nancy grabs Justin's legs. They lift him up and they run down the stairs. They make it downstairs to see a crowd of the undead at the front door. One of the Infectors smashes his arm through the door, scraping the skin off the arm, revealing its bony arm. Scott and Ben back up as then a loud roar echoes outside of the building. Rumbling is then heard as the ground then vibrates. Chris, Flippy, and Jose reach towards the door as Jose shows them the keypad. Flippy walks up to the keypad and examines the keypad and begins to feel around it. Flippy then pulls out a small knife and sticks the blade in the edge and moves it around. After a few seconds the keypad is pulled out from the wall. Flippy begins to work on the wires and the keypad and then stops.

"Leave me be for a few minutes, hold those zombies down while I work on this. I'll let you know when I'm done." Flippy said to the duo. Jose and Chris back away from the bear and go back towards the lobby to see Frances and Nancy with the two other survivors. Chris walks up to them as Vitty whips out one of his knives. Chris puts his hands up as he walks up towards them.

"Put it down Vitty, he won't hurt us; I'm making sure that doesn't happen." Jose said as Vitty slowly puts his knife away.

"Well you can say that but we can take you all down in a few minutes but Chris is just doing the nice guy route." Scott said as then one of the Infectors smashes against the door, making the whole door crack up. Then a big figure slowly walks up towards the building and the large crowd of the undead. Chris and the others see the light being covered, making most of the building covered in darkness.

"What in god's name is that?" Ben said to hear the big figure roar and then pick up one of the down vehicles and throws it towards the building, the vehicle breaking through the doors as it crashes over the lobby, destroying the desk and the barricade.

"Go towards the back with one of our soldiers. We'll hold off them as much as we can!" Chris said as the zombies begin to walk into the building as then the guns go off, killing a few of the zombies. The big creature was one of the infectors but instead was mutated. Its arms became big with spikes popping out all over the back of the arm. Its eyes were pure black. The teeth become sharp and then dashes towards the building. Scott raises his gun and fires it at the mutated creature, hitting its chest as black blood hit the ground, burning it away and sinks in the ground. Ben grabs Scott and pulls him away from the crowd of the undead. Chris runs behind the two as Flippy then gets the door unlocked and turns to the group running towards them.

"I got the door! No get in!" Flippy said as he grabs the door and opens it for them. Jose, Frances, Nancy, Vitty, Justin Bieber, Scott, Ben, and Chris run inside the back room and towards the back door. Flippy sees the large group of the undead coming towards him. Flippy growls and then shuts the door behind him from the dead. He follows the group and feels his anger rising as the images of his father being torn apart and his screams continue to run over and over in his mind. Flippy tries to shake the memory to continue. He screams in anger and hits the wall, leaving a giant hole. Flippy takes in heavy breathes and looks at Chris and the others and pulls his fist out from the wall.

"Sorry….I just hate how the world is now… I'm just dealing with some issues…" Flippy said as Scott opens the back door and looks outside to see no dead in the alley. Scott turns to the group and nods.

"Alright, follow us and we'll be out of here soon." Scott said as Jose looks at Chris.

"Do you know where your camp is?" Chris said as Jose walks up the door and turns and smiles.

"Yeah…I do know where it's at…Let's see if we make it out alive." Jose said as then the episodes ends there.

_Operation: Zombie_

_Status of Survivors: Alive…l_

_# of Survivors Remaining: 9..l_

_Next Episode: Camp NightFall…l_

_Survivors:_

_Chris Richards_

_Scott_

_Ben Franklin IV_

_Flippy_

_Vitty_

_Frances_

_Jose_

_Nancy_

_& Justin Bieber…l_

**Finally! It's done! Episode one is now complete. There are a few changes from this and the comic version. I hope you all enjoy this story and see what happens next with our fellow survivors! Next episode is coming soon.**

**DDD09, Take care and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
